AUG HBAR
}} The AUG HBAR is an Austrian Light Machine Gun variant of the AUG A1 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 27, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The AUG HBAR '(German; '''A'rmee-'U'''niversal-'''G'ewehr, English; 'H'eavy 'B'arreled 'A'utomatic 'R'ifle) is a light-support machine gun variant of the AUG assault rifle. As it names suggests, it possesses a longer, heavier barrel designed for better use as a light machine gun or as a squad automatic weapon (SAW). Like other machine guns derived from assault rifles, the heavier barrel is designed to reduce recoil and reduce overheating for long periods of sustained fire. '''In-Game General Information The AUG HBAR has average damage for its class, being able to three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and being a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off, excluding multipliers. Range is mixed, with the damge drop-off beginning at 30 studs but ending at 190 studs - the minimum range being quite good for its class. This results in the AUG HBAR being a 3SK up until approximately 43 studs. However, the AUG HBAR has a torso multiplier of 1.1x, meaning the weapon can 3SK up until approximately 84 studs - nearly double the regular distance. The torso multiplier also means the AUG HBAR is only a 4SK at long range, reducing the shots-to-kill (STK) requirement at such distances; decreasing the time-to-kill (TTK) of the weapon. Rate-of-fire (RoF) is relatively slow compared to other automatic weapons, at 650 RPM. Muzzle velocity is standard for 5.56x45mm NATO weapons, at 2500 studs per second. This results in the TTK of the AUG HBAR being fairly quick up close and slower at longer distance. Magazine capacity is below average for an LMG, at 42 rounds. Ammunition reserve is at 172 rounds; slightly below average for its class. The AUG HBAR additionally also has a common ammunition type, 5.56×45mm NATO, meaning ammunition is easier to find. This, coupled with the lower RoF, results in the ammunition consumption rate being relatively low. Reload times are somewhat slow but are comparably faster than belt-fed LMGs, with tactical reloads taking 3.7 seconds and empty reloads taking 4.9 second to complete; the former being fairly quick and the latter being somewhat sluggish. Recoil is moderate and is more horizontal than vertical. Camera recoil is quite high and made worse when firing in fully-automatic mode. However, recoil recovery speed is quite good, with low vertical kick. This means recoil per shot is rather low. Hipfire accuracy is relatively good, with smaller hipfire spread than other LMGs and less hip recoil as well. Notably, the AUG HBAR has very poor penetration for its class, at 1.8 studs. It also has a low suppression value of 0.9, making suppressing fire less effective. Usage & Tactics The AUG HBAR's key strength lie in its damage with the torso multiplier, which gives it a very good damage over range profile. This makes it an effective medium to long range combat weapon. Coupled with the low per shot recoil, the AUG HBAR can be used as a designated marksman rifle; utilizing high-magnification optics in order to be more optimized for longer ranges. This playstyle puts emphasis on taking out enemies outside of close range as well as using advantageous positions around the map such as elevated areas in order to overlook longer sight lines. In objective based gamemodes, one can use such positions to watch over and defend important chokepoints or objective points such as in Flare Domination from a distance. A user can employ the HBAR in a more traditional LMG role, sitting on or close to objective areas and defending them from incoming enemies. However, it does remain less effective than the higher capacity LMGs such as the M60 and MG36, or faster-firing ones such as the MG3KWS or RPK12 . Instead a user can combine both defensive and aggressive strategies with the HBAR, which allows it to compete at medium range with assault rifes and battle rifles. As such, it is more ideal to treat the HBAR as a heavier, longer-ranged alternative to the AUG assault rifles than a traditional LMG. It is quite comparable to its assault rifle counterparts, with recoil being quite similar, its iron sights being identical to the AUG A2 and A3 variants and in the case of the A2 a similar damage profile. In this regard, the HBAR can be used in a mobile sentry role; being able to watch objectives or chokepoints whilst also being used to push towards an objective when need be. Its better magazine capacity compared to assault rifles and battle rifles make it far more ideal for defensive playstyles, but its 3SK up close, tighter hipfire spread and better handling traits for an LMG make it much better at closer ranges compared to other members of its class. The HBAR's ability to be used with such different playstyles gives the user the choice of customizing the weapon to their preferance, although certain attachments provide larger benefits with the weapon as well as certain tactics. As for optics, any attachment in this category is viable; a user's preferred optic will work here. However, this will depend on the user's playstyle; an ACOG scope is more benefical if one is to employ the HBAR as a DMR, rather than equipping a Reflex Sight. Regarding barrel attachments, the compensator greatly reduces the HBAR's horizontal recoil and makes it more controllable overall. Furthermore, for underbarrel attachments, the use of a Angled or Folding Grip will reduce the visual recoil more so, improving the controllability of the weapon. A laser sight for an auxillary attachment also works well, improving hipfire accuracy. Conclusion The HBAR, like the rest of the AUG family, performs as an all-around weapon and maintains the tradition of being a slow firing, highly accurate weapon. However, the HBAR can easily become vulnerable at short ranges against CQC-oriented weapons like and Shotguns which have a significantly lower TTK. Pros & Cons Pros: * Low recoil per shot. * Very good recoil recovery speed. * Torso multiplier - increases 3SK range and reduces STK at long range. * Tight hipfire spread for an LMG. * Good tactical reload. Cons: * High camera recoil - magnified when holding down the trigger. * Long empty reload. * Restricted to fully automatic mode. * Low suppression. * Poor penetration for an LMG. * Small magazine capacity for its class. Trivia * When fired at an enemy, the AUG HBAR would play bullet whiz and crack sounds, normally reserved for sniper rifles. The SCAR HAMR and the L86 LSW also functioned this way. This feature is now outdated due to the new suppression mechanic added in the July 4th, 2017 update. * Before the July 4th, 2017 update, the AUG HBAR was capable of a 4SK anywhere at long range and had higher suppression. As a part of the update, the weapon's suppression capability was reduced and its ability to deliver a 4SK was reduced to the torso. * The AUG HBAR, like most other LMGs in game, has an unusable bipod. * It is possible that the AUG HBAR in-game is actually an AUG LMG-T because it lacks the built-in scope that the AUG A1 has. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:AUG Family